my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ulysses
Ulysses is the Captain of the Griffon Guard of Griffonstone. Personality He seems to care very much about his pride as griffon, looking down to other creatures, like ponies. It's revealed that he really hates ponies, wanting to go at a war with them, partning with Arimaspi to get that to happen. He shows his evil side when he uses Quentin as a bargaining chip to get King Guto to give him the crown. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. Description in the Saga Mission to the Griffon Kingdom He is with the king and his nephew when Shining Armor arrives. He is not very found by him, due to his arrogance and hard attitude. He scolds Gael when he is talking to Princess Greta, before taking her to the throne room and is completly against the idea of the accused guard be sent back to Equestria. Later, he meets with Arimaspi and tells him that making a pony guard steal the Idol of Boreas to create war between ponies and griffons failed. In "A Tour Around Griffonstone", although not wanting to, he is forced to let Gael to give a tour to Shining Armor around Griffonstone. He later meets with Arimaspi who tells him that he has a new plan to create war between ponies and griffons, showing him the pegasus he hypnotized. In "Attempted Regicide", he is present when King Guto is almost killed, but even when Shining saves his king, he remains distrustful with the unicorn, wanting to supervise his investigations about the attempted regicide, until King Guto had to send him reinforce the defense of the castle. Then, Ulysses informs Arimaspi about the failure of the plan to kill King Guto. In "The Tale of Arimaspi", during his meeting with Arimaspi, the latter makes a new plan to create a war between griffons and ponies and to get his brother out of Tartarus. In "Dethronement", using the guards Arimaspi hypnotises, Ulysses invades the castle, captures Quentin and demands that King Guto surrender the crown to him for his nephew's life. After the trade, Shining and Gael try to attack him, but he is prepared with guards who are able to subdue the duo and then tehy take them to the dungeons. He also tries to seduce Princess Greta, but she scraches his face and he sends his guards to take her and her family to their respective chambers. He then sits on the throne, while he claims the title of king. In "The Idol of Boreas", he and Arimaspi go to take the Idol of Boreas. Once Ulysses has it and takes control over griffons, he tries to betray Arimaspi, using a guard to block the way and corn him, but Arimaspi reveals that some griffon who is already under the control of someone is not affected by the Idol of Boreas and so the one-eyed monster uses the guard to subdue Ulysses and to take the idol. Once he has the Idol of Boreas, Arimaspi starts to get control over griffons. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *This image belongs to XxChristianVixenxX. Category:Griffons Category:Royal Guards Category:Villains